unepicfandomcom-20200213-history
Unepic Wiki
Welcome to the Unepic Wiki This is a Wiki about the Unepic game, available at [http://www.unepicgame.com www.unepicgame.com]. Or Unepic is now available for purchase on Steam!! [http://store.steampowered.com/app/233980/?snr=1_7_15__13 Click here!] Or if you prefer games that aren't DRM (Always online) Get it on GOG! (May be a bit outdated) [http://www.gog.com/gamecard/unepic Click here!] About UnEpic Unepic is a combination of platforming and role playing games. There are many hilarious references throughout the game. The game takes place in Harnakon, a huge medieval castle. It is set in the hardcore NES Style, yet refined with the latest features. This makes Unepic a very unique game. Daniel was just an average guy. He was a great videogame player, a big fan of sci-fi movies, and a novice RPG player. In the midst of an RPG, he was teleported to a castle. At first, Daniel believed that he was having a massive hallucination. Eager to keep playing within the RPG to create his own adventure, he decides to go along for te ride until his delirium comes to an end. Once inside the castle, Daniel is inhabited by a mysterious shadow. This dark spirit can communicate with Daniel, but not control him. The shadow has a simple goal: to escape from the prison of Daniel's body. There's a catch, though-- the dark spirit can only escape if Daniel perishes. Struggling against enemies in the castle, with the dark spirit attempting to murder him at every turn. Daniel finally discovers his goal: to kill Harnakon, the master of the castle, and free the Pure-Spirits who are trapped within. While the stage seems set for a typical role-playing adventure, Daniel will soon discover that everything is not what it seems... Wikia Pages |- | style="vertical-align:top;"| '''Recipes''' *Alchemy *Skill Books *Spell Books | style="vertical-align:top;"| '''[[Spells]]''' *[[Fire Spells|Fire]] *[[Frost Spells|Frost]] *[[Arcane Spells|Arcane]] *[[Light_Spells|Light]] *[[Protection Spells|Protection]] *[[Healing Spells|Healing]] *[[Alteration Spells|Alteration]] *[[Mental Spells|Mental]] | style="vertical-align:top;"| '''Game Mechanics''' *Weapons vs Creatures *Lighting *Jumping *Multiplayer Specific | style="vertical-align:top;"| '''Traps''' *Spike Trap |- ! colspan="4"|Single-player |- | style="vertical-align:top;"| Characters *Item Storyline *Item | style="vertical-align:top;"| Castle Locations *[[Halls]] *Laboratory *Prison *Tower of Ghosts *Mage's Tower Quests *Item | style="vertical-align:top;"| Hidden Walls *Item Challenges *Item Bosses *Item |- ! colspan="4"|Multi-player |- | style="vertical-align:top;"| Characters *Item Storyline *Item | style="vertical-align:top;"| Maps *Official UnEpic Maps *Officially Approved *Maps in Progress | style="vertical-align:top;"| Strategy *Item Character Builds *Item Bosses *Item |- ! colspan="4"|[[Architecture (Map Editing)|Architecture]] |- |[Tools] |[ID listings] | colspan="2"|[Resources] |} Looking to Contribute? Here are some things we need help on Templates: We need some templates if you have a good format in mind feel free to contribute. Have something in mind but don't know how to create it as a template? That's ok! Start here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Templates *[[Template:Recipe]] *[[Template:Spell]] *[[Template:Potion]] Lists: Some lists are still incomplete. Feel free to spend a couple minutes adding/correcting a few entries, if you're interested. *[[Recipes]] *[[Potions]] *[[Spells]] *[[Monsters]] *[[Bosses]] *[[Pets ]] *[[Weapons]] *[http://unepic.wikia.com/wiki/Unique_Weapons Unique Weapons] *[[Quests]] *[[Armors]] *[[Locations]] *[[Challenges]] Main Page As we begin to fill out the various sections and categories (items, spells, weapons, crafting, stats, etc...) we should work on building out the main page with sections to make it both easier to jump right to what you need, and to make it prettier as these really help build up a healthy wiki community Latest activity